Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panoramic image acquisition technology, and more particularly to a whole-celestial-sphere panoramic image acquisition and processing technology.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, the widely used panoramic image acquisition device comprises multiple sensors for respectively acquiring images at different view angles, wherein at least two image sensors are required. Generally, there are two, three, four, five, six or more sensors for acquiring a panoramic image. Multiple lenses are able to acquire a panoramic image by covering a view angle of 360 degrees, but the multiple sensors independently acquire different images within different view fields, and multiple sensor chips have different sensitization parameters, leading to different effects such as color temperatures and brightness of the images acquired by different sensors. In addition, synchronization between image signals from different sensor chips is insufficient, so postures and positions of the same moving object will be unsynchronized during imaging of different sensors.
Meanwhile, the multiple sensors require a high performance of a post-treatment chip, which not only require video input and image synchronization of at least two channels, but also require relatively high standards of hardware interfaces, drivers, computing power, etc. Conventionally, such processor on the market is costly with high development difficulty and cost, and is difficult to cooperate with conventional image processing modules. Furthermore, the module needs multiple sensors and lenses, causing extra module cost.